


They Were kids That I Once Knew

by SkellaBae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Experimentation, F/M, Fear, Flashbacks, Mention of torture, Multi, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Sadness, Songfic, broken character, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellaBae/pseuds/SkellaBae
Summary: A small section of one of my Undertale aus based on a beautiful song I found recently that fit my sad little S.1.R.E.N. so well. I may add more later depending on how this goes... enjoy <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfiction so please be nice. Despite sans being a big part in this chapter there arent many puns since I don't think he would be very punny when his skellabae is crying.  
> Thanks for reading!

“Tell me everything that happened.” Sans said, the pinpricks of his eyelights searching her tear stained face as she sobbed in front of him, hands clutching at her coat desperately. He had never seen her this way in the years had known her, the years he spent miles below the surface with her and Papyrus right by his side. The younger skeleton looked down at their lovers trembling form, his usual cheery demeanor dissipating as he fidgeted, unsure of what to do to comfort her.  
“Papyrus what happened?” Came sans’ deep rumble, eyes looking up at his brother as they wrung their hands, the taller monster shifting back and forth nervously.  
“I-I DON’T KNOW! WE WERE OUT EXPLORING THE VILLAGE AS WE ALWAYS DO EVERY AFTERNOON AFTER TRAINGING WITH UNDYNE! I GOT DISTRACTED BY SOME SUNGLASSES I WAS LOOKING AT FOR MY COOL BISCEPTS WHEN SHE SUDDENLY SCREAMED!” Papyrus frowned deepened, his usually bright eyelights dimmed. “I-IVE NEVER SEEN HER SCARED LIKE THAT..! SHE JUST FELL BACK AND TRIED TO GET AWAY FROM A GROUP OF HUMANS!”  
Sans’ frown deepened as he looked down at the girl in his arms, long brunette hair sweeping down her trembling shoulders as she was now clinging to his jacket. Her sobs broke their hearts as she sat there between sans’ legs, clutching onto his jacket as if it were her last life line. Slowly He let out a soft sigh.  
“Heh I’m sure they’ll be fine Paps… Why don’t you go and make some of your famous spaghetti to cheer them up?” He suggested with a soft smile, one laced with worry, one that even Papyrus could tell was strained.  
“O-OF COURSE BROTHER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHA’LL MAKE THE BEST SPEGHETTI TO MAKE HIS BELOVED FEEL BETTER! NYEHEH…HEH..” Papyrus’ confident boast wavered at the end as he ducked into the kitchen, giving his crying love one last glance before disappearing within to start cooking. They had some time.  
Silence engulfed them as he sat there, arms carefully wrapped around their shaking from, voice softly pacifying them as he whispered comforting words against their silken hair. Something they had done so many times, so many nights spent curled up against her as he trembled from a nightmare as she soothing him sometimes for hours. He remembered those nights, and the ones he would pretend to sleep just to watch her, to give her time to rest after not sleeping the night before.  
“Tell me everything that happened…” Sans whispered softly by her ear once more, phalanges sliding through the strands of hair before letting them drop back down to mingle with the rest of her wavy locks. A soft sob slipped through her lips as he pulled back to cup her cheek, loving eyes gazing into her shining green orbs, tears slipping down against her skin. She had never shown such weakness. Not to this extent. She’d always shown kindness, strength, sincerity, love, hate, even fear but never to this degree. Never to the extent of breaking down.  
“I-t was them sa-ans… T-they had lights in their e-eyes…” She sobbed, her head resting against his sternum as tears dripped down her face. “The-ey’re ali-ive..”  
He froze, eyelights vanishing for a split moment. “T-they? Tell me everything you saw..” Sans frowned and cradled them before she spoke once more.  
“I-I could tell you… but yo-ou won’t believe me…” She frowned and sobbed harder, arms moving to wrap around his sides to pull him closer. He was her only thing keeping her from truly falling apart, from letting her soul give in to the feeling of shattering. But part of her knew that what she saw was impossible. That even if he said he believed her, which she knew deep in her soul that he would if she could just let herself speak, she feared that small chance he said he did only to deceive her.  
Sans was shocked by the sudden lack of trust, making him pull away slightly, frown increasing on his bony face. Slowly he cupped her cheek and leaned forward, pressing his teeth to her quivering lips in a soft tender kiss. She knew he loved her. After everything they had been through together she was the one person who understood the abuse and torture Gaster had put Papyrus and himself through… especially the experiments. In That aspect of their lives she had endured much worse.  
“Tell me..” Sans whispered tenderly, brushing a few tears that slid down her porcelain skin away only for it to glide down his phalanges and in-between his joints.  
“It was them sans..” Came her soft whimper, weak voice wavering as she tried to not sob between her words again.  
“Who?” He frowned, body tensing up against her as his mind began to reel. The only person he could think of that would have upset her so badly would have been Ga-  
“The Children who made me fall into the underground..” Came her soft sob, holding her head to hide her blood shot eyes as tears once more racked through her. That was the one thing that he hadn’t been expecting, eyes widening as he stayed quiet. Never had she spoken of how she had come to the underground nor had he ever thought to ask, the one thing he didn’t know about his love.  
“I-I didn’t know what to do…” She gasped out between whimpers, body beginning to tremble once more. “T-they moved toward me... It felt like my soul died… like they were going to hurt me again... like I was going to fall into the Underground, right back into the lab... into HIS lab..”  
He was silent for a moment before his grip on her tightened, hands having moved down to wrap around her small waist. “Tell me what they looked like..” Sans growled softly, his deep baritone voice reverberating through his ribcage.  
“I-it was like they had lights inside their eyes, their skin was so white and their mouths… like they were bleeding ink… God sans I was so scared even when I was in my hunting form even when I looked like a MoNstEr”  
“Did they seem afraid of you?” Came his soft reply, imagining the tall skeletal form that she could shift into at will thanks to the insane experiments that that monster had done to her so many years before. There was no possible way those people who had harmed her could still be alive almost three hundred years after she had fallen down there to begin with. Hell, the only reason she was even alive and appeared so young was because she had fallen at the age of six and the experiments on her soul had slowed her aging to the point physically she was only maybe twenty.  
She shook her head, a pathetic whimper leaving her at the thought.  
“No... they just stared at me…... like before... the way they did when they came for me sans…….” Her voice broke and grew soft, making him have to strain to hear her. Loud noises came from the other room as Papyrus cooked another of his inedible master pieces. “When I fell into the underground…”  
He sat there, frozen in place for a moment, shock filling him once more before anger overwhelmed his soul. Sans wanted nothing more than to go find those little punks and…. That thought was better left unuttered and unfinished.  
“Did they follow you through town?” Sans growled and looked down at her, eyelights vanishing from his sockets, leaving nothing more than two dark voids staring back out.  
“I-I don’t know… Papyrus… he saw me break down and he rescued me…” His hands moved to cover her delicate trembling fingers, detaching her each digit one by one from his jacket. Kisses were then pressed to each of their joints, each kiss gaining a little bit more of her attention before she was finally looking up at him. The two emerald eyes he so loved stared back, large tears clinging to dark eyelashes.  
“It’s alright...” Sans breathed, partially to calm himself down as he rationalized the situation. “Those people died almost three hundred years ago… I know what you saw but they can’t hurt you anymore… It’s alright… I’m here… Papyrus is here… We won’t let them hurt you like that again…”  
“S-sans…” Were the only words she could mutter before leaning in close and kissed him tenderly, once more catching the punny skeleton off guard. This was only one of the reasons why he loved her so. Because no matter the resets she always knew how to surprise him and make him smile. Even when he wanted her to as well. They shared their torment, the memories of pain that the human brought before Sans’ beloved put a stop to it for good.  
When they finally pulled away she gave a weak smile, having finally been pulled from her panic.  
“I-I know it wasn’t them… but their souls sans… they were the same... their souls were the ones that cornered me on Mt. Ebott…. They were the reason I fell as I was trying to get away so that they couldn’t hurt me any more…” Once more her voice grew weak at the memory of how her torment started all those years before. “It's hard to know they're out there… That those souls who hated me just because I was a lonely sickly child are still out there… “  
“Maybe they’ve been brought back cause of the shit they did... what they caused to happen…” His thumb moved up to her left eye, rubbing her cheek gently where there was a barely noticeable scar running down the soft flesh. She was littered in scars, a patchwork treasure map that lead to her hodge-podge soul. The soul that, despite everything, never forgot it’s kindness…  
“Besides...” His skeletal grin returned as he smiled down at her widely. “If they try anything now they’re gonna have a really bad time.”  
Her lips twitched slightly, the thought tilting them up in a weak smile. “They made me feel like I was falling down again…. Like they had chased me all the way up that mountain and surrounded me... cornered me... before I stepped back to fall… Like I was being rejected all over again… like HE had captured me… like I was reliving all his experiments on my body, mind, and soul….” Her words began to shake once more as she closed her eyes tight, a few more tears welling up in before slipping back down to free fall and land silently between them.  
“Did they seem that real to you?” He said gently, placing a kiss on her forehead, loving how her soft cheek resting against his palm as she leaned into his touch. He always did love the sensation of skin against his bones. The feeling of her skin.  
Slowly she nodded and rested her head against his hand and looked back up to him, emerald eyes gazing back into one of the pairs of white pinpricks she loved so dearly. The first things she allowed herself to care for after so long. Slowly Sans coaxed her back into his arms, cradling her small body to his chest until Papyrus finally came in to bring them into eat. His arms own long arms had wrapped around them, the larger skeleton nuzzling up to their human soul mate, emitting happy Nyehehehs in the process. For now, everything was ok as she sat there in the arms of the two monsters she loved oh so dearly. She knew that something like that would probably happen again and she would break, but as long as she had them by her side she knew everything would be ok. For in her world there are dead hearts everywhere, except this time she saw them too clearly, allowing them to get too close and let them in under her skin to grasp at her damaged soul. For in the end those souls had been nothing more than kids.  
They were kids that she once knew.  
But Now they’re all dead hearts to you

**Author's Note:**

> The song this was based off of is here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BuxrHBVJf4


End file.
